Blaise Zabini
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Draco's gone to work and Harry wants some fun ... What could possibly happen? Read and Review


A/N : Just a brief song fic ^_^ Hope you enjoy !

AU !

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the song Jim Screechie by Spice.

* * *

Harry POV

_Jim Screechie_

Draco felt my forehead and my neck before sighing loudly, " You're sick again ... Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital ? " He asked warily shifting his breifcase to the other hand and put his hand in his pocket to reach for his phone but I stopped him, " No its ok, just go to work baby I'll be fine I love you " I said quickly and looked at the clock and spoke again before he could talk " You're gonna be late go now ", Draco smiled, kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat in the bed and made sure I heard the car leave the driveway before I jumped into action. Grabbing the phone, I dialed a familiar number and held the phone to my ear, when he picked up I smiled :

_Yo Harry whe yuh man deh?_

_Mi wah come link you,_

_Caan tek di baga Blaise Zabini ting enno_

_So what mi fi do?_

**[ I walked slowly towards my closet, my hand caressing the poles ]**

_Tip pan yuh toe an meet mi around di back_

_Mi an you have cheating lock_

_Mi man gawn ah work an him nah come back_

_And yuh mon ah watch yuh hard but mi no matta dat_

**[ I heard his rich dark chuckle over the phone as I shifted through my closet in search for the perfect outfit ]**

_Whole mi tight an don't let mi go_

_Wine wid mi an mi ah wine wid you_

_Secret love how it feel good so_

_Nobaddy haffie know a between mi an you_

**[ There was a loud bang, which meant Blaise was in the backyard ]**

_Shhhhh don't meck mi neighbah dem see yuh_

_Blaise Zabini an mek me tief piece gi yuh_

_Don't tell nobaddy caw memba ah nuh fi yuh_

_Mi know yuh ah go love off di wine weh mi gi yuh_

_Meet mi round di almond tree_

_Jump di back fence cah mi neighbah ah pree_

**[ " Ok " was whispered in my ear and I heard him struggle to jump over the large gate that Draco built to specify things like this - Well not really - ]**

_Mi ah guh mek yuh fly like di bird and di bee_

_Gi yuh good good love mi can guarantee_

_Come meet mi round ah di front ah di yard_

_Come put it pon mi mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii)_

**[ The rustle of bushes made me guess that Blaise was by the side of the house ... By the front door, I hurriedly changed into the outfit and started on my hair ]**

_Mi man nuh deh yuh ah stall him ah stall_

_Come put it pon mi meck mi scream an bawl (Woooiiii)_

_It feel good it feel good it feel good yeah_

_Mi open di garage drive come up in deh_

**[ I started searching through my drawers for the garage remote ]**

_Mi know yuh have yuh mon but mi ah tek yuh weh_

_Cah yuh body feel good an mi no wah yuh go weh_

_Mi have di haffi haffi haffi come back_

_Sure ah mi self put mi head pan ah block_

_Mi know fi wine slow ,mi know fi tick tock_

**[ Blaise whispered words in my ear that made me blush and throw things around the room to look for that damn remote ]**

_Ah mad mi get mad when mi see yuh six pack_

_If mi put it pon di left try ketch it pan di right_

_Mi man can nuh badda even come back tonight_

_Cuz deh inna dark try tun off di light_

_Put yuh arms round mi mek mi hold yuh tight_

_Same place mi deh an yah so mi want it_

_Mi really really like how you manage it_

_Mi like it di way yuh set an plant it_

_You lead mi follow any way yuh want it_

**[ The phone beeped in my ear, pulling it away I seen the words ' LOW BATTERY ' on the screen, It didnt shut off but was damn near close to it ]**

_Come meet mi round ah di front ah di yard_

_Come put it pon mi mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii)_

_Mi man nuh deh yuh ah stall him ah stall_

_Come put it pon mi meck mi scream an bawl (Woooiiii)_

_Tip pan yuh toe an meet mi around di back_

_Mi an you have cheating lock_

_Mi man gawn ah work an him nah come back_

_And yuh mon ah watch yuh hard but mi no matta dat_

_Whole mi tight an don't let mi go_

_Wine wid mi an mi ah wine wid you_

**[ I found the remote and pushed the open button ensuring that Blaise brought his sexy ass in here ]**

_Secret love how it feel good so_

_Nobaddy haffie know a between mi an you_

_Shhhhh don't meck mi neighbah dem see yuh_

_Blaise Zabini an mek me tief piece gi yuh_

_Don't tell nobaddy caw memba ah nuh fi yuh_

_Mi know yuh ah go love off di wine weh mi gi yuh_

_Meet mi round di almond tree_

_Jump di back fence cah mi neighbah ah pree_

_Mi ah guh mek yuh fly like di bird and di bee_

_Gi yuh good good love mi can guarantee_

**[ Sure enough he came into the room a few seconds later, we took no time in trying to eat eachother's face off ]**

_Come meet mi round ah di front ah di yard_

_Come put it pon mi mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii)_

_Mi man nuh deh yuh ah stall him ah stall_

_Come put it pon mi meck mi scream an bawl (Woooiiii)_

_It feel good it feel good it feel good yeah_

_Mi open di garage drive come up in deh_

**[ Blaise admired my hot pants and tight tank top before I attacked his mouth again ]**

_Mi know yuh have yuh gyal but mi ah tek yuh weh_

_Cah yuh body feel good an mi no wah yuh go weh_

_Mi have di haffi haffi haffi come back_

_Sure ah mi self put mi head pan ah block_

**[ We didnt get very far when I heard the car in the driveway, I pulled away from Blaise, hauled him up and shoved him into the closet just as the front door opened and Draco called out " Baby Im Home ! ", I jumped into the bed and sat there panting when he came in the room and took in the mess, " What happened here baby ? It looks like a tornado went through here ... " ]**

_Mi know fi wine slow ,mi know fi tick tock_

_Ah mad mi get mad when mi see yuh six pack_

_If mi put it pon di left try ketch it pan di right_

_Mi man can nuh badda even come back tonight_

_Cuz deh inna dark try tun off di light_

_Put yuh arms round mi mek mi hold yuh tight_

_Same place mi deh an yah so mi want it_

_Mi really really like how you manage it_

_Mi like it di way yuh set an plant it_

_You lead mi follow any way yuh want it_

**[ Draco bent down to kiss my forehead and I glanced at the closet where Blaise was standing, the ony thing visible was his chocolate eyes which was boring into my eyes ]**

_FIN_

* * *

A/N : Yea I made Harry Jamacian for a fic calm down, Im working on the next chapter to **Matt Messes With Mello** and **Ready Set Dont Go James**. Review please !


End file.
